One Night In Chinatown
by Cel Stacker
Summary: A job in Chinatown turns tragic for the crew of the Jammy Dodger II, literally by the hand of Spike.  Sure, Rita's tough and resourceful, but can she handle the rat gang solo?  Much less deal with her emotions?  Please R&R, and enjoy.
1. Free!

**One Night In Chinatown**

"Flushed Away" characters and settings Copyright and Trademark: DreamworkAnimation LLC; Aardman Animations

Prologue-

Sid finally squeezed his bulk through the tight grille on the side of Kensington Place, and groaned, cracking his back. It was well worth the trouble. The cat population at his former home had gotten out of control--too much for any self-respecting rat. No everlasting supply of food is worth that!

"So long, cats! Free at last!" Sid exclaimed, dashing off down the street as three slugs just over the grille crooned "I'm free/ to do what I want/ any ol' time"...

Only, where to go now? Sid realized that he really had nowhere else to go, except the sewer. He shuddered; he had no desire to go back to the grind. Unless...

He could always look up Roddy! Whatever would make him leave a catless Kensington for the sewer must at least be interesting.

"Well, then, we'll see what Rodsy's gotten up to!" Sid said, beginning to hunt for the nearest gutter.


	2. Right!

1-

"Ain't you done _yet_?"

Spike had a scheme in mind, and Whitey could tell, because he got like this whenever it was so. He'd pace all over the place like a hungry roach in a pizza parlor. Whitey was involved in attaching a spring to a small metal sliver. "It's just about kosher, Spike--can we get the cricket scores after this?"

"Yeh, yeh, whatever. Let's see it..."

Whitey handed to Spike what was once a rat-sized wristwatch, "garnished" from their former boss, The Toad, when their employment was unceremoniously terminated by Rita Malone and her new first-mate, the dapper, fancy-pants jewel thief Millicent Bystander. The watch now hid a small but sturdy metal strip, with the spring Whitey had attached on its far end. Nearly salivating, Spike put it on his right wrist. Just by tensing his wrist, Spike could trigger the spring, which sprang out powerfully past his palm.

"Nifty gadget, ain't she, Spike? You'll never have to get up to smack the alarm clock again."

"Oh, I gots bigger plans for the "alarm clock smacker" than that, mate. I hears Rita and Millicent are set to snag some tidy quid with a find they made for some fancy-pants curator 'round Chinatown. We're gonna yank it out from under 'em."

"Chinatown? Dunno, Spike, it's kinda heavy..."

"Not Chinatown, "Norbert"! The find! Get the gang together. They're gonna help us keep Millicent busy."

"Rita's not gonna give up a find, Spike. She's a Malone."

"You just leave Rita to me, mate," Spike hissed, taking out a small razor. "I owe her, and I'm gonna make the deposit personal-like..."


	3. Battle at the Dock

2-

"Careful with that, Roddy! I'd like to get this thing to the client without any nicks!"

"But...ergh...it's just a lava lamp!"

Rita had just moored the Jammy Dodger to the docks just outside Chinatown, and in true Malone fashion. Having hand-sprung to the dock, simultaneously looping the rope around a pylon, then deftly kicking the gangplank to the edge of the deck for Roddy. She stood in her typical Rita pose, waiting for Roddy, who was awkwardly half-carrying, half-walking the lamp across the gangplank. She caught it as Roddy neared the end of the plank, where he nearly overbalanced and cast it into the river. They both steadied it on the dock.

"This, ungh, lava lamp is gonna pay for some much-needed expansion for the office! I don't know about you, but I'd like to move up from a double-wide outhouse!"

"Oh, I don't know," Roddy quipped. "I find it kind of cozy, as it is now."

Rita gave him an icy glare. "Save the comedy for the clubs, major domo. I hope that curator gets here pretty soon..."

"You mean this guy?"

Roddy and Rita whirled around at the same time to see the rat gang, with Spike in front, snickering and offering them taunting looks. Ladykiller and Fat Barry flanked a shorter, older mouse who was tightly bound and gagged. "Rita, Rita, Rita! Heh-heh, we meet again. And Millicent! How's the new gig goin'?"

"Spike," Rita growled.

"For the last time, it's Roddy!" Roddy exclaimed.

"It's gonna take more than you changin' yer name ta throw us off, Milly-Willy!" Ladykiller laughed.

"'Milly-Willy...heh...that's a good one..." said Thimblenose Ted.

"Let 'im go, Spike. You wanna take things out on someone, take 'em out on me." Rita demanded.

"Oh, I plans to, love. But this time's gonna be organized. Whitey?"

"You yankin' Chinatown now, Spike? That's gonna be a good trick..."

"Just put the old mouse and the stupid lamp outta our way. No interference."

"Right-o." Whitey dragged the struggling, muttering curator over to the lamp, pushing it over to the side as he went. As Whitey got further away, Roddy impulsively tackled Spike.

"Roddy!" Rita yelled, more in surprise than anything.

"No, Rita! Run for it! I'll delay them!"

"I'm comin' Spike!" Whitey called from the far side of the dock, dropping the curator.

"No, Whitey! Stay put! Keep an eye on the lamp!" Spike managed to kick Roddy off, but by that time, Rita had spring-kicked Fat Barry, knocking him off-balance, so that he stumbled into Thimblenose Ted, who had the wind knocked out of him. Ladykiller attempted to grab Rita from behind, but Rita was again too quick, spin-kicking him in the side.

Roddy rolled once and got to his feet, just in time for Fat Barry to grab him. He then saw Spike touch his wrist. "That's it, mates, keep Millicent busy! I'll handle her..." As Rita was turning, Spike bulled into her, knocking her against a flagpole at the edge of the deck, and stunning her for a second.

"Rita!" Roddy yelled. He elbowed Fat Barry, who gasped and released him. Roddy then made a mad dash toward Rita at the same time as Spike.

"Time for that payback, Rita Malone!!" Spike yelled, drawing back his right hand. He thrust it at her just as Roddy reached her, so that Spike ended up thrusting his right hand into Roddy's back.

Still standing against the flagpole, Rita heard Roddy make a strange sound. He began to slide down, but Rita caught him, attempting to hold him up. "Roddy? What is it?" Roddy only moaned in response. As she held onto him, she noticed a strange feeling on her left hand, something warm and wet. Rita slowly drew her hand from Roddy's back, to see her palm covered in red. Her eyes widened as she looked into Roddy's dimming ones.

"R-Rita...I'm...s...sorry..." Roddy gasped. Speechless, Rita came down on one knee as Roddy slid from her grip and sprawled face down on the deck, a crimson stain spreading through the back of his blue jacket.

"Roddy! N-NO! You slimy little BUTCHER..."

During the dramatic scene, Spike had had plenty of time to ready his razor, and Whitey had time to reach them both. "No worries, love! You can JOIN HIM..." Rita grabbed the flagpole and did a gymnastic swing around it, horse-kicking Whitey into the river.

As Rita stood recovering from the move, Spike was already dashing toward her, aiming his deadly palm strike at Rita's abdomen. The razor sliced through thin air. Not even a second later, Spike saw a bright flash, and the universe spun about 90 degrees. The next thing he knew, he had slid off of Rita's knee, and lay on the dock completely stunned.

Shaking off the shock, Rita ran for the curator and cut his ropes with her bowie knife. "Please, you have to help me. That's my friend over there, and he's badly hurt."

As Rita removed the gag, the curator gasped. "Of course, my dear. We should try to stop his bleeding before anything else."

They ran over to Roddy, the curator washed off the gag and wrung it as Rita removed Roddy's jacket. They pressed the cloth into the wound, using two of the strips used on the curator's hands to hold it in place.

"We must get him to a doctor--I know of one nearby. Do you have anything with which we could carry him?"

"Sure, let's just hurry before these blokes come to..."


	4. Change in Plans

3--

It was about this time that Sid arrived at the other side of Chinatown. He gaped at the surroundings for a while.

"Boy, a bloke leaves a place for a few months and they go and change everything."

"Good grief, mate, are you alright?"

Sid turned to see a short, stocky mouse behind a food cart. The suggestion of food reminded him of the last time he had eaten, which was ages ago. He was more than motivated to stop and chat.

"Heh, sure I am! Why not?"

"Sorry, just looked like you were run over by a bus or somethin'."

"Say, you happen to have teeny-weenies in there?"

"Oh, sorry mate, it's Chinatown, y'know? Mostly fruit and nuts sell 'round here," said the Fruit-seller, showing Sid a cart piled with grapes, almonds, celery, and a few items Sid couldn't identify but was sure he had ignored recently. The rat wrinkled his nose at the sight, missing Kensington for a moment, but the memory of the cats snapped him back to the present.

"No worries, mate, I'm actually lookin' for an old friend. He's a rat, like me...well, maybe not much like me," Sid grinned, "...about so high, skinny, dapper, talks all fancy..."

"Oh, you must mean Millicent Bystander!"

Sid raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Oh, most everyone who attended the World Cup Finals last year knows about him...he saved the town, he did! Quite a guy, knew all about the local Crime Boss' plan to flush the city away at halftime..."

"Yeah, that'd be him!"

"Well, he's partners with Rita Malone in a delivery and salvage service. Kinda mid-profile, you could track 'em down pretty easy by askin' around. I'd head for the docks, if I was you. They're bound to swing by some time or other."

"Much appreciated, me friend!" Sid called, dashing off for the docks.

Back to the other side of Chinatown, Spike and his thugs had just recovered from their encounter with Roddy and Rita. Spike was fuming on the inside, but he dared not show it, since he was still intent on earning some street cred, AND scoring vengeance on Rita. The best way to do that was with a gang, and it wouldn't do to alienate his lads at the moment. Besides, their recent acquisition made the second aim dramatically more possible. No more need for tricks. They had chosen one of the smarter-looking dives in the area to lick wounds before tracking down their prey.

"Well, I hope you lads are rested up...dried off yet, Whitey?"

"Nothin' to it, Spike," said Whitey. "I kept me legs straight, you know..."

"Nice," groaned Spike. "Now, lissen up...Rita should be easier to track down, now that Millicent, or Roddy, or whatever he calls himself now is outta the picture. There's just the old man now, and if I know Rita, she's still gonna look for a silver lining. We're gonna be hiding just behind it, though, ready to strike..." At this, Spike threw a mock punch far too enthusiastically, tossing himself backward in his chair. The others stifled laughter as Whitey made an observation.

"Couldn't we just take the silver, Spike? Seems like that would be easier..."

"Just pay attention, Whitey," whispered Spike, leaning against the lava lamp. "Here's the plan..."

Rita could barely believe what was happening. By far, this was the most helpless she had ever felt, as she cradled her head in her hands, concentrating her energy in fighting back tears. The kindly curator had indeed brought them to Chinatown's finest physician, whose staff had begun to work on saving Roddy right away. The doctor was very honest, which was something Rita liked. Unfortunately, he did share that it didn't look good, since Roddy had lost quite a bit of blood, and whenever they did stabilize him and get him out of danger, the chances were good that he wouldn't be traveling for a while.

"Here, Rita, dear. I thought you might need this."

The curator, Jonas Merriman, handed Rita a cup of water. Rita hadn't noticed how dry her mouth was with worrying about her first mate. Taking the cup, she also noticed for the first time how much she was shaking. She took a small sip, then rested the cup on the table before them.

"Thank you, Mr. Merriman."

"Jonas, my dear, please. I feel just horrible about all this..." Jonas placed a hand on Rita's shoulder as he spoke.

"No, this whole score was my idea...and those thugs were after me. I got Roddy into this, and now...and now one of the best friends...I've ever had...might...might..." Rita was overcome, she sobbed quietly, but uncontrollably, as kindly Jonas embraced her.

"Now, now. You mustn't even think that! It will all turn out right, we need only believe."

Rita managed a brave smile, but she wasn't really convinced. She had prided herself on a devil-may-care stance toward things; part of her motivation for spending so much time away from a house filled with kids. It was difficult to watch out for someone because you had to, but harder still was watching out for someone because you _wanted_ to. Sure, she loved her family, and she had seen her dad through a number of scrapes, but with Roddy, it was different. He was the first person to risk himself for her outright. The more she thought of it, the more convinced she was that Merriman was right. She had to believe. It was only right that she and Roddy finish the job...

Rita sprang to her feet. "The lamp! It's still at the docks with those blighters! We have to..."

"Oh, Ms. Rita, forget the lamp. I think the young chap still needs you! I will happily compensate you both for your trouble..."

"I appreciate that, Jonas, but a Malone never leaves a job half-done. Please watch over Roddy for me. I won't be long..."

"But those hooligans! You can't mean to face them alone!"

"Well, we did leave them out-of-sorts," Rita thought out loud, with a note of desperation. "Maybe I'll get lucky, and the lamp will still be down at the docks. In any case, I have to do this. For Roddy..."

Rita squeezed a worried Jonas' paw briefly, then strode out the clinic door and into the dusk with purpose.


	5. The Cavalry

4--

Night had just fallen when Sid skidded to a stop at an alleyway entrance, fragrant due to its proximity to the rear of a small restaurant. He shrank back to the shadow of the dumpster to which he had arrived, mostly spooked by the sight of Spike's gang in the dock clearing, but somewhat enjoying the smell of week-old soy sauce. Sid squinted in a concentrated effort to hear the distant rats, who were planting a skinny but brilliant red-and-white lava lamp out in the open, by a few crates stacked off from a fancy-looking shipper boat. The name "Jammy Dodger II" was painted across its stern.

"Jammy Dodger"--the name was familiar, but Sid couldn't place it as of yet...

"Careful with it, lads," Spike reminded Fat Barry and Ladykiller as they eased the lamp into a rather visible position. "We want this thing to look just as Rita remembered it--all the better to lure her into the open. Ted, you make sure she's alone. When the time is right, we DOGPILE her!"

"You really think she'll show alone?" wondered Thimblenose Ted.

"Natch. She's a prideful Malone, mate; into honor and codswallop like that. She'd do ANYTHING to seal a deal, like her dumb father. That's how he got all broke up like he is now!"

"Heh, yeh, he does look kinda funny, Spike," chuckled Whitey. "Kinda like you after that time you mixed up roseroot with poison oak..."

"Okay, that's enough of that, then," Spike snapped, shoving Whitey. "Find a place to hide, all you blokes, and wait for the signal." A sinister expression came over Spike's features. "You'll recognize it..."

That was it! The Jammy Dodger! Rita's boat...then Sid thought, and made the connection. _Rita...those blackguards are settin' a trap for her! _He had to figure out a way to warn her, but one thing Sid was NOT was good under pressure. His mind raced until he saw Thimblenose Ted flash something like a small torch at Spike. Spike then passed along a hand gesture to the others that was something like "get ready". All too soon, it was too late, as, sure enough, Rita Malone appeared at another alleyway entrance, several feet away from the lamp.

Rita looked around the empty wharf, thinking that things looked absolutely TOO good. There was the lamp, not too far from the Jammy Dodger II; was that where Whitey had left it? There was really no cover around it, no chance of sneaking up to it, and it wasn't like she could just swipe it and pocket it if there was. Rita swallowed, then began sneaking up to the lamp anyway. Sid, watching from his hiding place, was near frantic, but restrained himself from jumping out and giving himself away. If he was to be any help to Rita, he would have to try to time things just right.

As she came within two rat-lengths of the lamp, the gang revealed their positions all around her.

"I knew it looked too good..." she stated, rather matter-of-factly.

"And yet, you walked into it anyway," observed Spike, stepping out from behind the crates nearest the lamp, with Whitey just behind. "It's really gettin' too easy, Rita!"

"I don't suppose asking you to just forget you saw me and let me walk with the lamp is...very practical?"

The lads snickered, slowly closing in for the kill. Rita readied herself for another fight.

Meanwhile, Sid was cursing himself for having waited this long. If an opportunity didn't come, he'd have to make one. But on the other hand, the wrong move could get them BOTH killed...and he wanted to live a little longer! Rita could handle herself very well, but she seemed a little worn, and those blokes were sure to take advantage of it. As they circled, Sid locked on to Spike, who was now coming in front of his hiding place, although he was much closer to Rita than the alley way. Still, the shadows were on Sid's side. If he made an all-out run for it...yes! That was it! Sid rose to a crouching position, like a sprinter on a line. He waited for Spike to take another two steps to his left, then bolted at a dead run for him.

"Looks like this is it, Ms," said Whitey, in an even tone. "Nice knowin' ya..."

"What th..."

"Alright! Not another step!"

The gang ogled the sight that was now before them, mostly because it had appeared so fast. Rita was glaring in shock at Sid, who had Spike in a tight bear hug from behind, as the little thug rat kicked and squirmed to get free of the embrace.

"Leggo a' me, you walkin' trash dump!"

"Sid?? This is a surprise..."

"Heh, you know me, Rita...I love surprises."

As he spoke, Thimblenose Ted and Ladykiller chose that moment to advance slowly on Sid's left. He whirled to face them.

"None of you blokes move! I swear I'll crush this one!"

"I wouldn't do that, _mate_," warned Whitey, looking about as angry as an albino rat could.

Sid turned to face Whitey, and felt his blood freeze at the sight of him. He was quite a bit bigger, and rather dangerous-looking. He had just come to realize that he might be in over his head when a siren was heard from somewhere to the north, getting closer.

"It's the cops!" cried Fat Barry. "Hop it!"

The other thug rats scattered at the sound. In truly nasty fashion becoming a thug rat, Spike jack-swung his leg backward, smashing his heel into Sid's knee. Sid yelped and quickly knelt to nurse it, letting Spike go in the process. "We'll continue this another time, Malone..." Spike warned, before jetting off into the darkness.

"I'll be waiting," Rita replied, shortly after Spike had vanished. She turned toward Sid and knelt beside him.

"Is it bad?" she asked.

"Ah, just a scratch," said Sid bravely, while making an attempt to stand. Just as quickly, he collapsed again, groaning and muttering. "Well, maybe a bit more than that."

The police mice were now walking up to them, with Jonas Merriman in the lead. Rita put an arm around Sid. "You came to save me!"

"Naw, it was dumb luck. I wanted to see how you and ol' Roddy were gettin' along!" He winced again after moving his leg. "But maybe I better see a doc first..."

"Unfortunately," Rita observed, "We can make one trip do both tasks." As the police carried the lamp to a vehicle built for cargo, Jonas and Rita helped Sid limp to a nearby police cart.


	6. Liam

5-

They were on their way to the clinic when Merriman spoke again.

"I thought I should let you know that Mr. St. James has regained consciousness!"

Rita looked up quickly at Merriman. She could hardly believe her ears. Even though it had been only a few hours, to her it had seemed days.

"You mean Roddy?" Sid started, in disbelief. "What happened to him?"

Rita turned to Sid with an ominous glare. "Those rotters we just left off with happened. If not for Roddy, I might be right where he is now. It's just...terrible..." Rita trailed off, hanging her head, almost forgetting Merriman's update. She raised again to look at him. "But if he's awake, that means he's alright!"

"Actually, the doctor shouted the news to me as I was headed out with the authorities to catch up with you. I would assume so, but we'll know for certain once we've arrived. I just thought hearing it might grant you some comfort."

Rita strode over to Merriman, as easily as sea-legs in a jostling police wagon would let her, and swept him up in a hug. "Thank you again, Jonas. It seems that between you, Sid, and Roddy, I have quite a lot looking out for me." She grinned at the old mouse.

"My dear, seeing you smile once again is all the thanks I need."

As all this was going on, Sid's head swam. Roddy had become quite the adventurer! Could it really be the same posher he had flushed twice in as many days back at Kensington? He hadn't thought much of Roddy at all, particularly after he had left what was now the Feline Arms for good, but Sid knew he wasn't a bad sort, especially if he had done this much for Rita. Somehow, he found himself worried as well.

Still on either side of Sid, Rita and Jonas helped the injured rat to a wheelchair that could actually hold him. The doctor gave them an amiable grin as his orderlies came to pick him up and wheel him to a room.

"You two are certainly keeping us busy," the doctor quipped.

"No worries all! I'll be back in the high life, before ya know it..." Sid's reassuring phrases faded into the distance as the orderlies rolled him to an examination room.

"We appreciate your alacrity and kindness, doctor...," Jonas began. The doctor held up a hand. "No need, Mr. Merriman. It's our job. You all can see Mr. St. James in a few moments."

"_All_ of us?" Rita wondered, looking around. She had tensed understandably, and despite Sid's diversion, she was in no mood for any further surprises.

"Yes. Your brother arrived a little while ago. Please excuse me." The doctor departed in the direction Sid and the orderlies had taken.

"Hey again, Rita."

Rita and Jonas turned to regard a teenage rat in a "Cruel Vermin" goth shirt with slightly-wrinkled black trousers and black sneakers. The most interesting thing he wore at the moment, however, was a somewhat snide smirk.

"Liam! Why are you here?"

"Mum and Dad got worried when you didn't check in yesterday evening. I offered to make sure you were okay. Millicent delayed you, ey?"

Jonas looked sideways as Rita as she shrugged tiredly. "You could say that..."


	7. Knights

6-

"Listen Liam, we've all been through the wringer and then some tonight, but we've got this covered, so you can just go tell Mum and Dad..."

"Heh, no way," Liam interrupted, coming up to Rita. "You ain't bein' forthright, sis. I never did trust your new first mate. That Millicent's trouble!"

Rita scowled. "His name is Roddy."

Liam shrugged. "Whatever. I ain't never trusted him. He got you in trouble, di'nt he?"

Jonas could see Rita's scowl darkening; the veins popping out on the back of her fist. "Young man, if you please..."

"He did somethin' rotten to you. I knew it! Marooned you? Stole your boat again? Why in blazes you coverin' for him?"

The doctor appeared about that time. "Mr St. James can see visitors now..."

"Perfect timing!" stated Rita, who immediately snagged Liam by the ear. "You want the truth about 'Millicent', do ya, little brother? Then you come with me." She dragged him along amidst Liam's protests. "Ow. Ow! Hey, Rita...wait,...okay, keep it to yourself if ya want, I didn't mean nothin'...OW!...I'm just tryin' to look out for ya...ouch, some gratitude..." They continued toward Roddy's room, leaving the doctor and Jonas to exchange dumbfounded expressions.

Roddy was sitting up in bed, flipping through an odd sketchbook a former patient had left behind. He raised an eyebrow at some of the drawings. "I didn't realize this clinic had a mental ward..." he muttered to himself.

"Roddy!"

Roddy tossed the sketchbook aside at the familiar voice. His smile came with another raised eyebrow as he saw Rita just inside the door, smiling widely, dragging a wincing Liam by his left ear.

"Um...hello Rita."

She released Liam and ran over to her first mate, scooping him up in a hug. "Thank heaven," she whispered.

Roddy returned the hug. Rita could tell that he had his strength back. "It would seem I've been quite a problem today..." Roddy quipped.

"Today?" exclaimed Rita. "You've been my greatest problem since I've known you." Still hugging Rita, Roddy bit his lip pensively. She released him gently, still smiling. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." It was Roddy's turn to smile wide.

"Ay! What happened to him?"

Liam's voice put purpose back onto Rita's face. "Oh, yes. I nearly forgot." She whirled from a puzzled Roddy and headed toward Liam, who took a step backward for fear of his ear. Instead, Rita grabbed her brother by the arm and got behind him, shoving him toward the bed as she spoke.

"Take a good look, Liam. That's Roddy St. James. The one you know as 'Millicent'. The fiendish jewel thief and boat-wrecker. 'What's happened to him,' you ask? Well, he's in that bed because he stepped into the path of a knife meant for me. ME! He saved my tail, Liam. Again. That's why we're late. That's what's happened to him." Rita practically pushed Liam into the side of the bed, on his knees, face to face with Roddy, as she finished.

"Now I want you to tell him to his face how bad 'e is."

Liam looked back at Rita, lost for words. Rita only answered with a frown. Liam turned to look at Roddy once again, who looked back at Liam with a hesitant look, somewhat embarrassed about Rita's speech to her brother.

"Um...listen,...Roddy. I'm sorry. I said a lot of stupid stuff about you, and I was wrong."

"Ah, I understand completely," Roddy replied, grinning. "I say some pretty stupid things myself."

Liam looked down at the sheets as he continued. "I'm real sorry, Rita...I been a real jerk. I only ever wanted to look out for you. I never meant any harm. But I guess I see now that you already got someone to look out for you. I wouldn't blame ya if you di'nt want to see me anymore..."

Rita scooped Liam up and cupped his face in her hands.

"An old hothead like me can use all the knights she can rally. Shining armor or not." She hugged Liam tightly, just as Liam hugged her back.

"I feel a lot better just seeing that..." Roddy whispered.

Then, he heard another familiar voice through the wall. "Ow! Easy, please! I may have to use that leg later!"

Roddy started. "Is that...SID?"

Rita actually assumed a sheepish pose, one arm still around Liam. "Um, yes. Another of my knights, actually. It's a bit of a story..."

Roddy collapsed back into the bed. "I think I may have a relapse..."


	8. Rollin' Up The River

Epilogue--

The next day, around noon, the Jammy Dodger 2 was back on the river, headed for the Malone homestead. Their business with Jonas Merriman completed, they had received payment for the delivery with a bonus that Merriman insisted they take. The group managed to cast off without incident from Spike's gang, who were nowhere to be found, or any other Malone or St. James enemy. Rita was in her usual good mood, just after being paid. She was humming "Ice Cold Rita" as she handled the wheel, while just off to the side, Liam split his attention between the boiler and an MP3 player he had lucked upon, stuffed with "The Clash". She turned back to her first mate who was handling the tiller with near equal skill. "Doing alright still, Roddy?"

"Oh, swimmingly," he said. "Quite a perfect day..."

"Ay! Nothin's bitin' t'day! Ain't that a gip..."

The sound of Sid's voice brought an immediate frown to Roddy's features. "At least, it WILL be, in a few minutes..." Rita stifled a giggle as Roddy marched over to the starboard side.

"Sorry to hear that, old chap," said Roddy upward to Sid, who wore a ridiculous-looking Hawaiian shirt with matching shorts and a straw fisherman's hat. "Anywhere in particular we can drop you? Lexington? Market Square? I believe I saw a water main all set to burst back there. Who knows? Maybe it'll blast you all the way to Windsor..."

"No worries, Roddy, me old mate! Any ol' where's fine! Anyhow, the secret of successful fishin' is always patience."

Roddy climbed up to the upper deck where Sid sat, taking a spot beside him. "By the way, Rita told me about what you did for her. Thank you, Sid."

Sid turned to Roddy, blinking in surprise. "I'll wager that hurt to say!"

"You have no idea..."

"Well, Rods, I don't hold near a candle to you in the hero game, but maybe I'll learn a thing or two from you yet, eh?"

It was then Roddy's turn to blink in surprise.

"I mean it. You had me flush you a second time, took on the Toad, Spike's whole gang, all for Rita and her folks!" Sid clapped a hand on Roddy's shoulder. "She's awful lucky to have you, mate. The least I could do is make sure you still had her." Sid then held the hand out in a handshake gesture. "I been wrong about you, Roddy St. James. Sorry, then."

Roddy accepted the gesture warmly. "I was wrong about you, too, Sid. You're a decent sort. In fact, I'd say we're pretty much even. Just think, in many ways, you're responsible for bringing Rita and me together!"

"Heh, don't remind me," Sid quipped. Between England losing the Cup again, and the first of many cats coming to Kensington, that wasn't his greatest day.

"Well, I'll leave you to it again, Mr. Patience," stated Roddy as he climbed back down from the deck. Sid gave him a passionate mock salute, then turned his attention to the fishing line once more.

As he reached the cabin, he asked Rita and Liam collectively, "Do you think I should warn him about the piranha?"

Liam laughed heartily as Rita gasped between her own chuckling, "Naw, I think he'll manage alright!"

THE END


End file.
